Like Magic
by watuzi
Summary: harry's at ron and hermione's wedding and is feeling lonely. he finds the girl of his dreams, but there's only one problem...she's a muggle. DONE! please review and tell me if u liked it or not!
1. The Wedding

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Harry gushed. She smiled prettily back at him, and he remembered the buckteeth that had been there so many years ago. Her bushy hair had been coaxed into ringlets and her blue eyes shone happily. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he thought about who this was, and how she'd changed.

            "What's so funny?" Hermione asked, mischief in her eyes.

            "Oh, everything," Harry answered. "Think back to first year. If I told you you'd be marrying Ron Weasly, what would you have done?"

            Hermione laughed. "Cried, I think." She spun around and adjusted her veil in the mirror. "I guess that just shows how people change."

            "Yeah…well, I think I better check on Ron. Best man's gotta do what a best man's gotta do."

            "Okay. Wish me luck."

            "Luck," Harry obeyed, giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a few minutes." He walked down the familiar corridor of the Burrow to Ron's old room. He entered to see a twenty-three year old Ron struggling with a tie. 

            "What am I going to do with you?" Harry sighed.

            Ron looked up, just as he finally managed a decent looking knot. "You're going to help me get ready. Hand me those robes, will you?" Harry grabbed the midnight black robes off Ron's bed (still covered in orange) and handed them to Ron, who slipped them over his crisp white shirt and tie. With a final look in the mirror, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Whaddaya think?"

            "You look great, mate. So does Hermione."

            Excitement flickered in Ron's eyes. "You saw her?"

            Harry nodded. "It's like our Graduation Ball times a million."

            Ron sighed. "Bloody Hell, I'm nervous,"

            "About spending your whole life with someone?"

            Ron shot an oh-please look Harry's way. "Of course not. I just want everything to be perfect for 'Mione. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be marrying her."

            "Yeah," Harry said quietly. "Yeah, you are."

***

            Harry stood in the Weasly's backyard, watching Ron and Hermione say their vows. Harry, however, was thinking more about his comment to Ron. He was incredibly lucky, as was Hermione. Harry was happy for his best friends, but he was also jealous. They had found each other, loved each other. But Harry…Harry didn't think anyone could ever love him.

            He had girlfriends, of course, but nothing serious. Lavender Brown, who was present today, had been a past girlfriend, as were Florence Hart, Sarah Wilkes, and Cho Chang. He had even taken Ginny Weasly on a few dates, but mostly because he and Ginny were pushed to do so by the Weasly family. But he never took any of them seriously. He couldn't. Ever since he defeated Voldermort in his seventh year, yet failing it to save his godfather Sirius, he had felt empty. He guessed was because he had always thought killing Voldermort would be, in a way, like bringing his family back. 

But it hadn't. He still had his friends, but soon they all graduated and joined 'the real world.' Ever since that time, Harry had felt incredible loneliness. And he didn't know how to fix it.


	2. Pairs

Chapter 2 

            "Harry!" yelled Ron. "C'mon buddy, their throwing the garter!" 

            Harry got up from the white wicker table and joined all the other single guys. Hermione smiled slyly as Ron lifted up her pure white gown and removed her lacy garter. After swinging it in the air a few times, Ron released it into the air. Harry reached for it, but it flew past his hands and landed in those of a stocky young man behind him.

            "Oh, Neville, you caught it!" cried Ginny, who was still in her flowing yellow maid-of-honor attire and holding the bouquet Hermione had thrown. Harry smiled. They really were an adorable pair.

            "Potter!" called a deep voice. Spinning around, Harry saw a muscular man, a beautiful woman, and a tiny blonde child of about three. "How's the Quidditch world been since I left it?"

            "Wood!" Harry said, beaming. "Good, good. The team isn't the same with out you. What have you been up to?"

            "Oh, well, I got a position at the Ministry in Ron's department. A lot safer than professional Quidditch," he said, eyes shining. "This is my wife Hannah and our daughter Melody. Girls, this is Harry Potter."

            "So good to meet you," Hannah greeted Harry. "Oliver raves about his years playing with you, in and out of school." Harry smiled, and after a bit of polite conversation, excused himself. It was good seeing old friends, but he couldn't help feeling pain when he noticed what others had that he lacked. He walked up to the dance floor, and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

            "May I cut in?" he asked.

            Ron grinned. "Of course. Suppose I should be mingling anyway." He stepped away, and Harry took Hermione's hands and the pair began to dance.

            "It was a lovely wedding," Harry said.

            "Mmm," Hermione sighed. "It was. Thanks so much for being a part of it. I know how busy traveling with the London Lighting keeps you."

            "Oh, were all busy," Harry said. "Why, you've got plenty of work, defending magical creatures. How is the gremlin case coming?"

            "We won actually. It was a relief that the jury reached a decision before the wedding." Hermione looked him in the eyes, and Harry knew he couldn't hide from that penetrating stare. "But I have a feeling you aren't to interested in the case. Are you all right, Harry? I mean, really?"

            Harry nodded, but then thought better of trying to fool Hermione and shook his head. "I dunno what's wrong with me. It's been years since I felt whole."

            Hermione nodded. "I've noticed. I don't know what to tell you Harry. I wish I could help, but I think it's something you need to fix yourself. Ron and I are always here for you though, remember that, okay?"

            "Okay," said Harry. The song ended, and he returned Ron to his new bride. He talked to various old friends. Lavender was there with her boyfriend, Seamus with his girlfriend, Dean and his Muggle wife Jessie. Fred and George and their twin wives Blaire and Claire were there, along with their children. Percy and Penelope with little Arthur. The whole world was paired off, except for Harry. 

            Or, at least, it felt that way.


	3. Like the Cheese

Chapter 3 

            Harry yawned. He was walking home from Quidditch practice, as he usually did. He walked rather than apparating because it helped to clear his mind. But tonight he was totally wiped out; practice had been long and tedious. He hurried, his mind on getting home and nothing else. Then, out of nowhere-

            "Ouch!" cried a high voice. Harry grabbed the duffel bag of Quidditch things he had dropped and straightened his glasses. When he did, he took a good long look at whom he'd bumped into.

            She was tall and thin and had chocolate colored hair that rippled over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were a deep, deep blue, almost purple, and framed by long black lashes. She had rosy skin and a few freckles on her nose. Her smile was sincere and dimpled, and it made her eyes light up.

            "I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

            Harry stared, and then realized it was his turn to speak. "I…I wasn't either. It was totally my fault." 

            The girl blushed a little. "I'm Brianna West. But please call me Brie."

            Harry couldn't help laughing. "Like the cheese?"

            Brie giggled. "Yes, like the cheese. And you are?"

            "Harry," he answered. "Harry Potter."

            "Nice to meet, you Harry Potter."

            And with that single sentence, Harry felt his heart fall a bit. When Brie said it, there was no gasp in her voice; there was no surprise in hearing the famous name. In short, she was a Muggle. It wasn't that he disliked Muggles. He'd just never dated one before. Muggles had no clue about his world, his fame, his past, his victory over Voldermort, his Quidditch career…but the more Harry thought, the more he liked this idea of a clean slate.

            So, summoning his courage, he said to Brie, "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? It's the least I can do, after running into you like that."

            Brie smiled her pretty smile. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

***

            Harry smiled to himself walking down the street, the events of the night still running through his mind. He and Brie had spent three hours in the coffee shop, talking, eating, and laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

            Afterward, he'd walked her home. She lived in an apartment building not too far from his own. Not wanting the night to end, he had ridden the elevator with her and walked her to her door.

            "Good night Harry Potter," she'd said. "Thanks for…everything."

            "No, thank you. I've never been so spontaneous to ask a stranger out before, but I've learned my lesson. I had a great time."

            She had laughed in her angelic voice. "Me too. I've never been spontaneous either. But…um...I think it's time to try." And with that, she had pulled him into the best kiss of his life, short and sweet, but full of feeling.

            And as he reached his own apartment door, he sighed happily. Somehow he knew he'd never forget tonight.


	4. Honesty

Chapter 4 

            Ron was looking at him funny. "What is it?"

            Harry grinned and shook his had. "What is what?"

            Ron peered into Harry's emerald eyes. "Something's happened."

            "I don't know what you're talking about."

            It was a month after the wedding, and Harry had come to visit Hermione and Ron in their new home. And, Harry reminded himself, it had been two glorious weeks spent with Brie. They'd been on half-a-dozen dates, and Harry had loved every minute of it. He had not, however, told anyone about Brie.

            "Hermione," Ron said when his wife entered. "Doesn't Harry look different to you? He won't tell me what's happened."

            Hermione set a platter of cheese and crackers in front of the boys, and then peered into Harry's eyes. "It's a girl."

            Ron smiled his I-knew-it smile. "Who is she, mate?"

            Harry grinned. "Her name is Brie."

            Ron raised an eyebrow and held up a wedge from the platter. "Like the cheese?"

            Hermione was beaming. "That's wonderful, Harry! Tell us all about her. Does she work with the ministry? Maybe Ron knows her."

            Harry shook his head. This was going to be the hard part. "No, she's a pediatrician actually. A…a Muggle pediatrician."

            Ron's eyebrows rose once again. "She's not a witch?"

            Harry shook his head. Hermione and Ron looked at him for a moment, but then Hermione broke the silence.

            "Does she know about…about you? Being a wizard, I mean?"

            Again, Harry shook his head. "No. I haven't told her 'cause we're not that serious yet, and-"

            "Yet?" said Ron with a sly grin. "Ooo, Harry, you've got it bad for this one."

            Harry turned crimson. Not wanting to admit Ron's statement was true, her turned to Hermione. "Do you think I should tell her?"

            "Well, it's going to be quite a shock. At least, it was when my parents and I told my relatives about me. I'm not saying you should tell her now. Just don't let it go too long, you know? Honesty is the basis of a strong relationship." She smiled at Harry. "But I'm sure she'll be very understanding. You tend to be an excellent judge of character."

            "Yeah!" said Ron in a muffled voice, his mouth full of cheese and crackers. "After all, you picked me to be your best chum!"

            Harry laughed harder than he had with his friends in a long time. He loved the effect Brie was having on him. He was happy, really happy, for the first time in a long time. In fact, he could never remember being this happy.

            And honestly, he didn't want to loose the feeling. His greatest fear was that if he confessed his true identity, and told Brie of the wizarding world, he would scare her away. But maybe Hermione was right. Maybe honesty _was_ the way to go. He'd tell her soon. 

            If only he could find the courage. 


	5. Confession

Chapter 5 

            Brie sat on a grassy slope overlooking a large pond, her head on Harry's shoulder. It was their two-month anniversary, and they were spending it having a picnic at the park. Harry sighed. He'd never felt so good, but he couldn't help noticing the guilt inside of him. He'd still not told Brie about his powers. 

            She was staring into his eyes now, a smile on her face. "Harry, tell me you love me."

            Harry smiled back. "I love you. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you."

            Brie looked down bashfully. "Me neither, Harry. I want to be with you forever. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I know you're the one for me. I feel like we know everything about each other." Harry winced. _Everything?_ He couldn't stand hiding it anymore; it was now or never.  

            "Brie," he said. "I want us to know everything about each other too. Which is why I'm going to tell you something that might shock you, maybe even scare you. But, just remember, nothing can change how I feel. I just hope you feel the same way."

            Now Brie looked worried. "Harry, what are you trying to say?"

            Harry stared back at her. He didn't want her to be worried; he wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He couldn't bear to be making her feel bad. But he had to do this, whatever the outcome. She deserved to know.

            "Brie," he began. "Do you believe in magic?"

            Brie laughed, but confusion still filled her eyes. "What? Harry you're acting mad."

            Harry shook his head, trying to make her understand this wasn't a joke. "Please, just answer me."

            Now Brie looked scared. "You mean like magic between to people? Like us?"

            "No," Harry said, and taking a deep breath he went on: "I mean like fairy-tale magic. Witches and wizards and spells and wands. Did you ever once think that it all could be real?"           

            Brie's mouth was slightly open. "Harry, I haven't the faintest idea what you-"

            "Just answer. Do you think it's at all possible?"

            Slowly, Brie shut her mouth, and she looked him in the eyes. Harry felt her searching him, as though she could see his thoughts. No one had ever made him feel like this, not even Hermione. 

            "Well," Brie said, slowly and seriously, her eyes not leaving his. "I suppose it could be possible. I never thought I'd be capable of loving someone after just a month, but that happened. So…I guess…yes, I do believe in magic."

            Harry felt a bit of the weight on his shoulders lift. "Good. Because what I'm going to tell you, most people wouldn't believe. But you need to know. I want you to love every part of me; I can't hide this anymore."

            "Hide what?" Brie pleaded, eyes filling with tears. "You're not making sense, Harry. Please, just tell me." Her violet eyes looked so lost, and her normally beautiful features twisted with confusion. Harry couldn't let her be worried a minute longer.

            "Brie," he began. "I am a wizard."


	6. Ginny's Advice

Chapter 6 

            Brie smirked. "And I'm the queen of France."

            Harry forced a smile. He knew this was going to be difficult. "I'm serious."

            "Yeah, sure," Brie mocked, rolling her eyes. She grinned playfully. "Prove it."

            Harry took a deep breath, and looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Fine." He pulled out his wand (which received an odd look from Brie) and held his sandwich out in front of him. "Floras!" And the sandwich became a rose.

            Brie's eyes flew open, but skepticism soon settled in. "Any half-decent magician could do that. Show me something incredible."       

            Harry thought hard. He wanted to remain inconspicuous, yet get this over with. Glancing around, he saw no one in the park. Taking a deep breath, he took Brie's hand in his left one, and grasped his wand with his right. "Levitiate," he whispered. He felt himself rise off the ground. Looking over at Brie, he saw she was floating as well. Her face was pale and her expression was stunned. She looked at Harry fearfully. 

            "A wizard, huh?"

***

            Harry sat on his bed. Then he stood. Then he sat again. He didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't spoken to Brie in a week. After his confession, he drove her home and she walked off dazedly. He'd called eight times in the next two days, but none of his calls were returned. "She hates me," Harry thought allowed. "Damn it, I knew this would happen." He rather felt like blowing something up, so he grabbed his wand aimed for a practice snitch lying on the ground. 

            Before he could blast the snitch, though, there was a knock at the door. Harry sighed. He didn't feel much like visitors, but despite his wishes, he called out, "It's open." He heard the door creak open and footsteps. 

            "Harry?" asked a familiar voice. "Are you in here?" It was Ginny Weasly. 

            "In the living room," Harry sighed. Ginny appeared in the room, holding a book.

            "Just thought I'd bring this back," she said, offering Harry _No Pain, No Gain: A Thousand and One Quidditch Workouts_. Ever since her fourth year, Ginny had been an excellent Quidditch keeper. She even played professionally. Her brothers, of course, claimed it was their influence. 

            "Thanks," Harry replied hollowly, throwing the book on his bed.

            Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You okay?"

            Harry grimaced. He didn't want to talk about it. But looking into Ginny's kind, sisterly eyes, he thought better of it and decided to explain his situation. "Well…Okay, there's this girl. A Muggle."

            "Ron told me," Ginny said with a sly smile.

            "Well, I told her about me...and I haven't heard from her since. I miss her so much, Gin. It's driving me crazy. I was so happy when I was with her. And now I'll never get that feeling back."

            Ginny shook her head. "Harry, you've never been the type to give up. And you can't give up now. Look, I waited forever for Neville to ask me out. He was too scared, but I thought he just didn't like me. I had to suck it up and ask him myself. I didn't give up, Harry, and you can't either. You deserve someone who makes you happy, so go and get her."

            Harry grinned. Ginny was right.  


	7. Like Magic

Chapter 7 

            Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door of number 564.

            "Coming!" he heard Brie's voice say. A moment later she opened the door. 

            "Brie," Harry began. "Before you say anything, just hear me out. I love you. I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you. I know magic might scare you; I know you probably hate me for lying too. But I'm sorry. I swear I'll never lie to you again. I'll give up all the magic in me to be with you. I love you, and I never want to scare you or hurt you. Please take me back. I promise, I'll-"

            But Harry never finished his speech. He felt himself being pulled into a long, deep kiss from Brie. It was as though a wave of relief washed over him. Brie was back in his arms, the world was right again. But he felt he pulling away.

            "Harry," she said. "I don't want you to give up anything for me. What you are is a wizard, and I love everything about you, so I guess I love that you're a wizard. You're right, I was scared. But today I realized I was being a total fool. I've never been in love like this, and I can't let you go." She smiled and kissed his nose. "Besides, who wouldn't love a guy who can literally sweep his girlfriend off her feet?"

            Harry laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

***

            "Ron! Get your fingers out of the sauce. Honestly, do you want to get everyone sick?" cried Hermione, slapping her husbands hands.

            "Daddy funny!" cried Ophelia Weasly, her freckly face lit with a smile. 

Ron grabbed his daughter and pulled on one of her light brown pigtails. "You think I'm a clown, huh?"

Harry tickled his goddaughter. "You're right 'Lia, he is!"

Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Just wait 'till the twins come. Then _I _can help them make fun of you."

"Ughh," Brie groaned. "I don't think I can wait much longer for them. Remind me never to be pregnant in the summer again!" She waddled over to Harry, who gave he a kiss. "Oh, no, that's how I got into this mess in the first place!" But she was laughing. Harry knew his wife was as excited as he was about the twins on the way. He wondered if they'd be wizards like their namesakes, James and Lily. It didn't matter though. _After all_, he thought with a glance at Brie, _Muggles are pretty great too_.

"Okay, I think dinner's ready!" cried Hermione. Harry helped her bring platters of food to the table while Ron tucked Ophelia into her high chair.

"I wish I could help," sighed Brie. 

"Nonsense," Hermione said, "You shouldn't have to do a thing in you're condition."

"But I feel so useless."

Harry smiled. "You're not useless. You're perfect."

"Am I?"

"Yes. We're perfect together. I still can't believe we were lucky enough to find each other. It's like…like…" 

"Like magic?" Brie said with a smile.

"Yes," Harry laughed. "Like magic."


End file.
